Fragrance and Taste
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Is it possibly to get off by a smell? Or what about how someone tastes? For Shuichi and Yuki, there's a lot more than just a inhale and a lick that drives them crazy for each other...


**Fragrance and Taste **

**A Gravitation Fan Fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**One-Shot **

**Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki **

**Disclaimer: I am really infamous with these Gravitation writings, ne? -smiles- Well, Maki Murakami owns everyone from her lovely manga and I own the cheesecake that is waiting for Yuki!!! Yeah, that's right... cheesecake. And he likes sweets too, so... -looks around- I'm just rambling now... Since I found my BELOVED "Gravitation EX" last night at Barnes and Noble, I was inspired to write more erotic tales of our beloved Shuichi and Yuki!!! This is something totally random, so, go with it... I'm just like my cutie K-chan. -snuggles against the American- Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I did name the fanfic partially after Gackt's song "Fragrance" from his MOON album. Ever seen the MOON tour live on DVD? -author shudders and grins stupidly- During his performance of "Fragrance", he molested his microphone stand. FSCKING TEASE!!!-**  
-----------

_I give in too easily to only one person. If there's one particular smell in this entire world that can draw me away from something, even for a tiny bit, it's the smell of Yuki. I don't know what it is, but it's like a illegal drug and I find myself latched onto him, pressing my face into his shirt or the crook of his neck. It's a wonderful scent. The faint brushing of cigarette smoke, light, clean cologne, a dusting of sweat, and the peach soap that he uses when he showers. It makes me drool every time I can smell him. I can't help it, but I'm drawn to him and his smell. It makes me as though I've been home all along._  
----

Shindo Shuichi was in the living room on the floor, rearranging his Sakuma Ryuuichi collection, concentrated and focused when he suddenly heard the front door of the apartment open and close, the shuffling of feet slipping off shoes warning him that "he" was home. He lifted his strawberry-colored head some to acknowledge his blonde lover, Yuki Eiri, and went back alphabetizing Ruche's CD's he owned with vigor. An inhale and long exhale allowed the singer to know that the man was standing before him, smoking one of his cigarettes. "What are you doing, brat?," he drawled in a monotone voice. "Stuff. You need to put the clothes I cleaned into your closet," Shuichi mumbled, his cute mouth holding trading cards of Nittle Grasper. He heard Yuki sigh irritably and stalk off into the bedroom. The boy giggled to myself, a blush crossing over his cheeks. It was as if they were husband and wife! _'I, Shindo Shuichi, married to the world's famous romance novelist...!'_ Shuichi felt the sudden pain in his nose of a on-coming nose bleed and pinched it tightly, the cards falling into his lap and the CD's left forgotten as with large, lust-filled amethyst eyes closed, traveling to his own little "Yaoi World" of himself and Yuki.

"Laundry's done, annoyance. Wh-what the... why are you looking like that?!," Yuki exclaimed, walking back into the living room, wearing his thin-rimmed glasses and a black t-shirt and his khaki's, eyes watching the drooling singer with a wary look. At the sudden outburst, Shuichi yelped and blushed heavily, zooming out of his naughty daydream and ducked his head, the nose bleed forgotten. "Oh... nothing!"

"You were fantisizing!"  
"WHAT?!! Uh, no... I wasn't!"  
"Shuichi, you're a bad liar."  
"Am not!!! It's not my fault you're so sexy in everything, including PVC!"

Yuki blinked at the last comment and placed down his cigarette in the ash tray in a rush. "Okay... yeah, no more Ryuuichi for you," he mumbled angrily, coming towards Shuichi with his amber-colored eyes narrowed. "Oh, c'mon!!! That was the best live performance I had EVER seen! And only because I watched his "Shinning Collection" Live Tour DVD over and over with him wearing those makes you JEALOUS that I thought he was sexy in those!," whined Shuichi, falling onto his stomach to protect his _babies_. He felt the strong hands of his lover yank him up in to a standing position while Yuki kicked the majority of the items to the side in anger. Shuichi pouted, his hands curling into fists and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, you SO just did not...," he growled out from the back of his throat. Yuki turned his head, his cool gaze challenging Shuichi's burning one, his blonde hair gleaming in the living room light. "Yeah. I did. What of it, stupid?," the man grinned, eyes lowering. Shuichi felt his head pop up at the sudden change in the pale man and felt his body respond to the actions. "Uhm... I dunno," he mumbled, and turned away, defeat hanging on his head. Whatever happened, Yuki always won an argument. It was unfair that Shuichi didn't get his way every once in awhile, but Yuki dissed his beloved idol!!! And kicked his stuff to the side! Shuichi sniffled and shook his head furiously, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

He felt two arms wrap around his thin waist, bringing him close to a sturdy chest. Shuichi felt a pair of lips near his ear as they whispered, "It's only Ryuuichi... is he more important than me?", only to lick along the ridge of Shuichi's lobe and suckle on it. Shuichi felt his heart pound against his chest and the all-too-familiar ache in his lower half rising. Moaning softly, he leaned into the treatment his blonde lover was giving him. "N-no... but I've been collecting that stuff-ah!!! For a l-l-long tttiiimmmeee!," he whined, feeling one of Yuki's free hands travel down tantalizingly slow towards his growing cock trapped in his too-tight jeans and cup it none too gently. Shuichi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, smelling Yuki all around him. Instantly, he was raging a hard-on from Hell that HURT him and he wanted Yuki now. More than ever. Twisting in the protective arms, Shuichi craned his neck up, grabbed the blonde's head in his own hands to tilt it to the side, and gave Yuki's neck a long, torturous lick from the junction where his shoulder and neck met all the way up to Yuki's sensitive spot- the ear.

He feasted on his little prize, feeling his taller lover squirm and groan some, hands clasping onto his thin hips and crushing them against his pelvis. Shuichi gave a cry of surprise and lust, scraping his teeth against Yuki's jaw. He could taste and smell the lingering taste of peach and sweat. It was like a aphrodisiac. He wanted more. He panted out, "Oh, God, Yuki... I want you...! I want you more than Ryuuichi!!!," letting the man's hands wander up his tank top to trace over his muscles and collarbone, only to attack his already hardening nipples profusely. Arching into the torment, Shuichi leaned forward and captured Yuki's lips with his mouth, tongue slipping in to tangle with its mate. Yuki sighed happily, turning his head to the side to get better access from Shuichi's tongue, wrapping his arms around the lithe singer and embracing him tightly, aligning their erections together.

Mewling in Yuki's mouth, the strawberry-haired boy bit lightly on Yuki's bottom lip and suckled on it hungrily. The two stumbled around until they made it into their bedroom, hands on each other, teeth and tongue playfully nipping and swiping at each other, and libidos racing. Shuichi found himself on his back on their unmade bed from this morning, and instantly wrapped a leg around Yuki's waist, grinding it against Yuki's hardening member. Both men groaned out at the friction, nearly trembling and falling over. Shuichi panted hard, trying to yank off Yuki's shirt to reveal the pale, tight chest before him.

He paused, drinking in the sight of his lover straddling his hips, looking like a gold god. "Quit staring and drooling, brat. Finish what you started. I dare say that the infamous Sakuma Ryuuichi can look _this_ hot...," Yuki rumbled deep from his chest, tossing his head to the side casually, a feral grin on his handsome features. The action caused blonde hair to fall across his darkened yellow eyes, staring at Shuichi through the strands like a animal._ 'He's right though... he DOES look better than Ryuuichi! Oh, Yuki, my LOVE! How did I ever doubt you?!!,'_ Shuichi cried out in his thoughts. _'It looks like he means business though... and he looks soooo yummy sitting on top of me... I wonder how hard I'll get it THIS time?!'_ Swallowing hard at the thought, the singer sat up and raised his arms up, allowing Yuki to pull off his tank top. The two men stared at each other for a bit, their chests heaving with hard-to-catch breathing.

Shuichi reached out his hand to touch over Yuki's rippling stomach and lower it down, fingering the pelvic lines that drew down near Yuki's pulsing member trapped in his work pants. Biting on his bottom lip, the boy brought his face near Yuki's chest, breathing in his scent and tentivately, opened his mouth and his tongue left the moist cavern to trace over each muscle on his lover. He felt a hand weave into his pink locks gently, encouragingly, stroking his head as Shuichi feasted on Yuki's grand chest, fastening his mouth on a dusky nipple, causing the novelist to quiver and his breathing to labor in deep, shallow breaths. Impishly, the singer bit on it none too gently and wrapped his arms around Yuki's torso, bringing him down on top of him.

"Yyyyuuuukkkiiii, you taste so good... but I can't taste _all_ of you until our pants come off!," Shuichi whined cutely, his amethyst eyes imploring the next step as he stared into Yuki's tortured face. The man pursed his lips some and lifted his hips, allowing his tiny lover to whisk off them off. Narrowing his amber eyes, Yuki yanked off the brat's jeans, his poor, suffering cock bobbing in the air. With a smirk, his lifted his eyes to Shuichi. "I haven't tasted you yet, idiot. Lay back." Without a warning, the man engulfed Shuichi entirely, breathing in the younger man's musk and sweet scent. Cries of torture and lust echoed in the room as Yuki worked mercilessly on Shuichi's weeping cock. He raked his teeth hard over the turgid pole and lapped against the silky underside, bringing his mouth up to suckle hard on the weeping tip, the distant taste of precum slathered over his tongue. Yuki pressed his mouth over the head and pulled on it, relishing at the rapid cries and howls of Shuichi and his bucking hips. Bracing a arm over them, with his free hand, the novelist cradled the heavy sacs and rolled the hot balls in his large palms. He flickered his eyes up at Shuichi's face and nearly stopped all ministrations.

The strawberry-haired boy was sprawled on his back, stretched out like a great cat, his whole body flushed and gleaming with sweat. His mouth was opened and stained a pretty scarlet color from biting on his lips in sheer pleasure. His eyes were focused on him, glazed over and a dark violet color, his face pleading with him in twisted rapture of release from his torment. His hands had bunches of sheets within them, clutching to them for dear life, straining. Yuki grinned around his mouthful of cock and in a flash, had the entire length in his mouth, the tip of Shuichi's erection hitting the back of his throat. Yuki bobbed his head up and down, the suction increasing with each suck. "OH MY GGGGOOOOODDDD, YYYUUUUKKKKIIIII!!! Please, please, ohmygodohmygod... uuunnn, please!!! Let mmmeeee!," Shuichi wailed miserably, flailing against the mattress, his hips moving on their own accord, thrusting into Yuki's talented mouth.

With that said.  
the blonde let the hard cock fall from his mouth with a wet _plop! _and sat up, licking his lips slowly, his eyes still on Shuichi.

------

_I'm not all that bad... I can tease him and make him beg, but that's what I love about Shuichi. He gives in to me so easily, but I know that he does it out of love. Something I can never do. No matter how I want to. It's not my nature. But besides my ears, there is one thing that makes me yearn for this brat. How he tastes. Inside and out. He tastes like those damn strawberry Pocky's when I kiss him and when I suck on his skin, it's clean and innocent-like. Minty- because he carries endless supplies of Tic-Tacs around him-, a bit musky from some sort of spray he uses, and something else that's completely him. I love it.  
_------

He leaned down and kissed the brat on the lips, softly, slowly, drinking in his sweet taste. Shuichi complied, his hands tangling in the sunshine locks of hair and offering everything he had into that kiss, his body trembling to come, but for Yuki to touch him and make him only his. Large hands traveled up baby-soft sides and caressed them, getting the singer relaxed. They parted, a strand of saliva allowing them to connect from their mouths glimmering in the dim-lit room. "Lube?," Yuki asked hoarsely, his eyes gleaming with a raw emotion, but lovingly in the depths. Fumbling, Shuichi turned on his side to frantically search in the night stand for the lubrication. Once he found it, he popped the top opened and Yuki grabbed it, applying a large glob in his hand and it disappeared, slicking Yuki's own cock. "No prep?," Shuichi squeaked, his heart racing madly, eyes wide. The blonde smirked and lifted the boy up into his lap, holding onto him dearly. "As much as I fuck you plenty, you _should_ be okay...

Shuichi."

With that, in a flash, Yuki impaled the singer wholly, causing the boy to gasp and fling his head back, loosely holding onto Yuki's neck. Every emotion was plastered on Shuichi's face as he took his lover in and out fast, meeting the urging thrusting with synchronized grinding. Shuichi let out a hoarse cry as a particularly rough thrust rocked him forward. Yuki was doing him hard now, plunging in and out. He could hear the slicked length slip in and out of his stretched anus. Shuichi didn't care if he got hurt or not; nothing remained but this burning, screaming passion. He met Yuki's thrusts urgently, pushing himself roughly upon the blond. Long fingers worked Shuichi's cock, pumping him so fast he thought he would surely break. Crying out loud, the boy felt his body alive and on fire, tear coursing down his baby-smooth cheeks as he climbed the ladder toward Heaven. Both of their moans, mewls, wails bounced around them in a symphony of raw passion as the heat inside of them grew larger and larger. Yuki was practically screaming with pleasure. Shuichi was riding him, his constricting anal passage swallowing his turgid length beautifully. It was too much, this lust that was so intensely poignant. It crawled into him, shuddering and expanding, folding into itself. Somewhere, in a small pocket of rationality, he knew that he was being too rough. He was supposed to go for Shuichi, to be gentle. He knew it and couldn't stop it.

He rolled his hips, jabbing into Shuichi in tight, little circles. The strawberry-haired boy slammed down onto him, his ass slapping the blonde's scrotum. Sweat glistened on their bodies and the temperature grew within the bedroom. With a weak groan, Shuichi looked up lovingly into Yuki's amber eyes and smiled shakily, continuing to bounce on the man's lap. He mouthed, _'I love you,'_ and squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open into a loud, piercing wail as he sat up fully, taunt, arching into Yuki as he came, splatterings of his release decorating Yuki's stomach and chest. Watching his young lover climax sent Yuki off the edge. He held onto Shuichi and buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, clutching the wet body to him as Shuichi's passage clenched around his hot cock. He came heavily and long inside the singer. Soon, they were panting and gasping for breath, fingers numbly finding each other and entwining. Shuichi's forehead had fallen onto Yuki's, their damp bangs mixing together. Their eyes focused on each other and in a rare moment, Yuki smiled tenderly at his lover.  
"So... am I better than Ryuuichi?"  
"Hmmm... better... I love you, Yuki..."

Pressing his lips to Shuichi's temple, the man lowered their tired bodied into the cool sheets and wrapped them within the cotton fabric. He clung to the boy and answered him in the now quiet darkness, "I do too, Shu... now, go to sleep."  
"Can I have... a... kiss?"  
"Will you leave me alone after this?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Yuki lifted Shuichi's chin and pressed his mouth to the boy's, the simplicity of it making a sudden warmth flood Yuki's heart. It was lingering, no tongue involved, just a sweet gesture of tenderness. Sighing, Shuichi parted and snuggled happily and contently against Yuki's chest, breathing in his smell like he always did.

"... hey, Yuki...?"  
"What NOW?  
"You stink."

--------

**... I am a MEAN lil' devil, ne? HELLO EVERYONE!!! Did ya miss me? Of COURSE you did... this was so spontaneous and random. I do crap like this all the time. -shrugs- Review PRETTY please and TELL EVERYONE about this!  
I like people who like yaoi as much as I do. Hohohohohohooo!  
-the message carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


End file.
